


With You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Roman celebrate two years on the main roster.





	With You

Roman slides into bed behind Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his nose against the back of Dean’s neck. “You awake?”

“No.” Dean grumbles, burying his face in his pillow.

Roman chuckles, rolling Dean onto his back and leaning over him. “No? I guess you don’t want a kiss then, if you’re still asleep.”

Dean whines, opening his eyes and looking up at Roman. “That’s not fair.”

“I see you’re awake now.” Roman smirks down at him.

“Kiss me.” Dean demands, frowning up at Roman.

Roman laughs again, but he leans down and presses his lips to Dean’s, kissing him softly. Dean whimpers under him as one of Roman’s hands curls around his hip, thumb stroking the soft skin there.

Roman pulls back, breaking the kiss. “We can go get breakfast now if you want.”

Dean huffs and arches his hips up into Roman, grinding against him. “You know that’s not what I want.”

Roman grins down at him, lowering his head to kiss at Dean’s neck. “I thought you might be hungry this morning.”

Dean sighs. “You’re being mean.”

Roman snickers, nipping at Dean’s neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. “How am I being mean?”

“Teasing me.” Dean complains, running his fingers through Roman’s hair.

Roman hums and kisses his way down Dean’s chest and belly, leaving a line of bitemarks and sucking kisses along Dean’s waist. Dean twines his fingers in Roman’s curls, propping himself up on one arm and looking down at Roman as Roman slides Dean’s briefs off, tossing them over the side of the bed.

Dean moans as Roman licks the head of his cock, holding onto the base of it before sucking Dean into his mouth. Dean tightens his grip and moans loudly, collapsing back onto the bed as Roman teases his shaft with his tongue.

Roman pins Dean’s hips to the bed, flicking his tongue in all the sensitive places along Dean’s cock. Dean whines above him, wanting to thrust and rock his hips up into Roman’s mouth, but they’re moving at Roman’s pace and Roman wants it kept slow.

Roman drags his tongue from the base of Dean’s cock to the head before moving up and kissing Dean again. Dean presses himself against Roman, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Want you.” Dean mumbles against Roman’s mouth.

Roman nods, kissing Dean again as he blindly reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube they left there last night.

He breaks the kiss and uncaps the lube while Dean spreads his legs, bending them at the knee. Dean’s still fairly stretched from last night, but Roman takes his time, pushing in one finger slowly, teasing Dean with gentle touches against his sweet spot to make him moan.

Soon enough he’s fucking Dean with three fingers, curling them against Dean’s sweet spot and listening to the moans spilling from Dean’s mouth as Dean rocks his hips down against Roman’s hand.

“Roman, please!” Dean groans, panting as Roman pulls his fingers out of him.

“You want my cock now, baby boy?” Roman asks, shimmying out of his boxers.

“Wanted it five minutes ago.” Dean grumbles and then yelps when Roman pushes into him with one thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby.” Roman groans as he holds himself still inside of Dean, letting him adjust.

“Come on, fuck me!” Dean growls, wrapping his legs around Roman’s waist, drawing him in deeper.

Roman ignores Dean, keeping up a slow but steady rhythm that has them both panting and clinging to each other. Roman works a hand down between them and Dean whimpers as Roman strokes his cock with that same slow pace he’s fucking into him with.

Roman wants to take it slow. He’s not in any hurry to fuck Dean hard and rough and leave bruises all over him. Well, except for those love bites. But Dean wants it faster and harder. He doesn’t like this slow shit that makes a fire burn in his belly and heat to pool in his cock. He wants it rough because he knows what to do with that. Roman just wants to love him.

Roman picks up his pace just a bit and Dean clutches at his shoulders, groaning loudly.

“Oh please, fuck, fuck, Roman!” Dean shudders against Roman as his orgasm washes over him.

Roman continues fucking him through it, still stroking his cock, chasing his own orgasm. Dean moans, clenching down around Roman and then Roman can’t hold back anymore. He comes, pushing inside of Dean, snapping his hips against him one last time.

Dean whimpers at the feel of the wet rush of heat inside of him. “Fuck, Rome.”

Roman carefully pulls out of Dean, making them both shiver. He leans down and kisses Dean again before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a wash cloth. He comes back and cleans them both up before curling back around Dean in bed.

“Happy anniversary.” He kisses the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean tenses in his arms. “I didn’t even realize.”

“Two years on the main roster.” Roman says quietly.

Dean squirms around so he’s facing Roman. He strokes his hand along Roman’s cheek. “I’m glad it’s with you.”

Roman smiles at him and then leans in for another kiss.

Dean’s more than happy to indulge him.

“Think we can get that breakfast now though?” Dean asks after they part.

Roman rolls his eyes, but he smiles as Dean dips his head to kiss at his neck.

“Anything for you, baby boy.” Roman says, fondly.


End file.
